


Love is a punishment

by Anonymous



Series: 此情可待 [2]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Love is a punishment

Je voudrais les mille yeux de la nuit éternelle 我想要永恒黑夜的千双眼睛  
Pour te contempler seul. 以独独凝望你。* 

张华缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

机舱内的空调开得有些凉，让他不由得打了个喷嚏，平静下来后却只觉头痛。再舒服的座椅，也难解长途飞行的疲惫，更何况经济舱座位密间隔窄，个子稍高一些的人坐下后甚至难以伸直腿；虽然刚刚进入奔三年纪的大学生张华并没有一米八的个头，但这并不能够让他在这样的座位里坐得很舒服。

他试着活动了一下颈椎，感到从后脑勺直到肩胛骨一片僵硬；于是他伸出手揉了揉后颈，将不知何时滑落到腰际的靠枕重新扶到脑后枕好，心想着如果当初多花一点钱买公务舱的票，也许就不会这么难受了。

周围依旧一片安静，只隐约听得见飞机马达的轰鸣声和窗外的风声。去洗手间洗漱过后，张华回到座位，换了个更舒服的姿势坐着。他百无聊赖地在前方座椅靠背的触摸屏上戳戳点点，试图找到一部有趣的电影来打发余下的时间。不一会儿，过道两侧的灯逐渐亮了起来；并不那么明亮的光线混着乘务长的广播和餐车的声音，将沉睡中的旅客一一唤醒。

他抬起手，看了一眼腕表的指针；此时乃是凌晨三点四十分，距离飞机降落在巴黎戴高乐机场还有三小时不到的时间。

时间还早，足够就着早饭看完一部《飞屋环游记》。

餐车的声音和食物的香味愈发近了。张华忍不住向左手边瞥了一眼，看到临窗坐在他旁边的乘客依旧毫无动静。在昏暗中，隐约能辨认得出那是个年轻的男人；他戴着深色的睡眠眼罩，从一开始就在熟睡。许是因为睡得久了，他身上盖着的薄毯滑落了一半到地上，露出没扣好衣扣的领口，脖颈优美的线条和漂亮的锁骨显露无遗。

张华想到空调的温度，便弯腰拾起薄毯，重新帮对方盖好。这时，餐车恰巧在他旁边停了下来；妆容精致的空姐微笑着向他递过早餐盒，然后用不那么标准的普通话问道：“先生您要喝点什么？”

“矿泉水，谢谢。”

“好的。靠窗那位先生……？”

张华接过水杯，刚想对空姐解释邻座依旧在睡觉不好打扰，就听见旁边传来了一道清亮温柔的声音：“咖啡不加糖。谢谢。” 

他转过头，恰巧撞进一双清澈沉静的眼眸里。机舱内的灯光似是又亮了几分，让他终于看清了邻座乘客的真面目：那个年轻的男人面色略显苍白，然而容貌极其英俊，甚至可以称之为漂亮；此时他正微微偏过头，不知是在看正盯着他发愣的张华，还是在看那正专注地倒着咖啡的空姐。

片刻，那人略微探过身去，双手接过早餐盘放好，低头端起热咖啡，啜饮了一口。

人长得好看，无论做什么都那么赏心悦目。张华不由得暗暗叹道。  
似是注意到他的眼神，那人忽然抬起头，对着张华微微一笑。“刚才谢谢了。”  
“啊……不用客气。”意识到自己这样长时间盯着对方未免有些失礼，张华有些窘然地点点头，移开了眼睛。

热咖啡迷人的香味让他略微清醒了几分。这时，飞机忽然剧烈地颠簸了一下；他手上拿着的水杯一个晃动，杯子里的水瞬间打翻了一半，洒在了邻座的身上，浸湿了他的裤管和身下的座椅。

“对不起！真的对不起！”张华手忙脚乱地抽出几张纸巾，按在被水浸湿的位置。

那人看他一脸又是抱歉又是慌张，微皱的眉头忽地舒展开来。“不要紧，我自己来吧。”

空调开得冷，还是有些好处的。在纸巾和空调的双重作用下，被浸湿成深色的织物逐渐恢复了原本的颜色。

“还好只是矿泉水。”张华心想。

“嗯，还好只是矿泉水。”邻座的声音依旧平静温柔，似乎带着一丝笑意。

当张华意识到自己不小心把心里想的事情说出口了的时候，不免有些尴尬。他低下头拿起餐刀，努力而笨拙地往面包上抹着黄油。曾经，他在某个美食博客上了解到，在羊角面包还发热的时候将其对半切开却不切断，然后抹上黄油或者果酱，再合起来吃掉，风味甚好。

……虽然很多美食博主写的东西都有做广告的嫌疑，但他们偶尔也会甩一些干货出来的嘛。

张华一边咬着面包一边想。他的脑海中忽然浮现了某位淑美有才行的师姐曾经分享给他的法式面包名称表：

“这种面包叫作croissant，中文译为羊角面包；在法语中，这个词的本意是‘新月’，来自动词croître。……唔，新月……似乎今天就是新月日？难怪登机的时候没有看到月亮，反而看到了满天的星星，对于上海来说，这还真是少见……”

正在他神游天外的时候，邻座的声音又把他拉回了现实。

“再发呆的话，水又要洒出来了哦。”

“啊！抱歉，我走神了。”张华急忙把差点再次打翻的水杯摆好。

那人凝视了他一阵，忽地问道：“你也是去巴黎吗？”

张华一愣，下意识地答道：“是的。我去读书。”

“去哪所学校？”

“INALCO**，我是去交流的……”

话刚说出口，张华便感觉自己好像有些冲动了：毕竟对方是陌生人，不该透露太多个人信息的。于是他毫不犹豫地反问道：“你呢？”

那人语气平静：“我去巴黎工作，顺便看看从前的……朋友。”

说到“朋友”两字的时候，他有一瞬间的犹豫。张华注意到他的表情有些惆怅，似是想起了很久远的事情；于是出于礼貌，他并没有追问下去。

接下来是一段长而闷的沉默。空姐收走餐盘后，张华戴上耳机，看起了他选好的电影，眼神却总是忍不住往左边飘去。不知何时，那人打开了阅读灯，正专注地读着一本书。那书的封皮上印着的肖像，正是某位曾说过“没有比死于车祸更荒诞的事件”，自己却不幸死于车祸的作家。

张华忽然很想对那人说：你读的那本书，我高中的时候读过了，而且很喜欢。然而他看到对方眼眸低垂嘴唇微抿，修长干净的手指时不时翻过书页，整个人的侧影好看得像是一幅画，让他完全不忍开口打扰。

于是直到飞机降落，他也没能再和那人搭上话。等到他终于在行李转盘处拖出了自己的两只箱子时，他蓦地发现那人已经消失在茫茫人海之中了。

他深吸了一口气。终于，终于踏上这片陌生又迷人的土地了。

他堆出一个微笑，推着行李向出口走去。那里应该有他的朋友在等着他。

 

***

在回巴黎的火车上，贾充问荀勖：“是和峤打来的电话？”

荀勖点点头。“没错。他拜托我跑一趟戴高乐机场接人。”他又补了一句，“和大少爷这么好声好气地跟我说话，还真是难得。”

贾充笑了笑。“我不和你一起去了可以吗？”

“可以。我本来就没想麻烦你一起。”荀勖拧开一瓶橙汁，“咕咚”灌了一口咽下肚，问道：“你订了今天的车票回去？”

“嗯。”贾充打量四周，见没人注意便贴近荀勖的耳朵，语气暧昧地说道：“放心，我很快还会到巴黎来看你的。”

荀勖不着痕迹地拉远了距离，却感到自己的耳根有一点发热。

他与贾充在蒙帕纳斯火车站告了别。在早上的电话里，和峤说他高中时的师弟要来巴黎交流一年，第二天一早就会到达戴高乐机场；然而他人在外地，要到第二天晚上才会回来，所以拜托荀勖代替他去接机。他还说，若这次顺利接到人，他就会把那张1000欧的支票还回来，上次的事情一笔勾销。

于是荀勖衡量了一下，最后决定继续向金钱低头，毕竟新学期要开始了，总归要为可能的开销留足后手。他答应下来之后，和峤便把具体的信息都用短信发了过来，又对着他千叮咛万嘱咐一定要把人平安接到家里。

于是他好奇了来客的身份：能让和大少爷如此重视的，想必是非常重要的人，因此他不免起了一点探究的心思。

然而他忽然想到自己离开家之前的恶作剧，瞬间觉得似乎是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。

“就是因为有这么一号人来，不但要我跑戴高乐机场，还要我收拾房间。真是够了……”

好不容易折腾回家的荀勖一边拖着地板一边咬牙切齿地想道。

第二天一早，他裹了一件风衣匆匆地出了门，叫了辆出租车直奔戴高乐机场而去。这一天巴黎遭遇了公共交通系统罢工，所以等他到达接机口的时候，已经有些晚了。他平稳了一下呼吸，从包里掏出写着“张华”名字的告示牌高高举起，然后伸长了脖子努力地在人海中寻找着可能的人选。

……应该让和峤发一张照片过来的！这么多人特么让我怎么找！

他失望地扫过一张张完全陌生的亚洲面孔，却偶然瞥见了一个对他来说有点熟悉的身影。

“……伯玉……”他不可置信地望着那个拖着箱子在人海中穿梭的身影，略微失神地喃喃自语道。

然而一个温和的声音让他瞬间回了神。 

“你好，我是张华。”

 

张华在出口处等了许久，却并没有找到本应来接应他的和峤。等到他终于想起来打开手机时，才发现和峤昨天给他发了消息，说找了自己的室友来接应他回家住。

早在国内的时候，张华就听和峤抱怨过自己的室友是个极品却又不好赶走，然而他知道和峤脾气不好为人挑剔，于是也好奇了这位极品室友究竟是何方神圣。

于是当他在人群中望见了有人举着写有他名字的告示牌时，便禁不住上前打了招呼。

“你好，我是张华。”

那人转过头来，将他上下打量了一番。与此同时，张华也不着痕迹地将对方在心里做了一轮评估，默默感叹着为什么自己这两天遇到的人都有着一副好相貌。

良久，那人终于收回了打量的眼神，向他伸出手。

“我是荀勖。和峤拜托我来接你。”

“你好。”出于礼貌，张华轻轻握了握那人的指尖。夏末秋初的巴黎早晨还有些凉，而那人的手却是温热的，手指灵活、干燥而有力。只是轻轻地接触了一瞬，张华就莫名地感到仿佛有一簇火焰从自己的指尖燃烧了起来，顺着手臂一直烧到脸颊、烧到耳根。

这当是一双艺术家的手。张华不由在心底叹道。

正当他努力地将这奇异的感觉赶出脑海时，荀勖蓦地抽回了手。他对着张华偏了偏头：“我们走吧。”

荀勖带着张华坐进了出租车。车子开得很稳当，于是张华在路上又好好地补了一觉。补眠中间醒来时，他隐约听见俩人一起抱怨着巴黎的天气、上涨的油价，还有时不时的罢工；荀勖显然不是个话多的人，于是一路上只听得司机大叔在不断地找话茬聊天。

张华很想加入话题，顺便练习一下自己的口语；奈何长途飞行的疲惫战胜了表达的欲望——等他再次醒来的时候，车子已经到达和峤名下那间公寓的门口了。

那天晚上和峤风尘仆仆地赶了回来，亲自下厨做了一桌子菜，说是给张华接风洗尘。

酒足饭饱后，和峤问张华：“茂先，你的房子找好了吗？”

张华正在舀汤的手顿了顿。他其实并没有找好房子，而是订了一个月的青年旅舍，准备在这一个月内碰碰运气。等他对和峤实话实说之后，和峤沉默了一阵，忽然提议道：“要不你这一年就住在我这里吧！家里还有空房间……之前以为你找好房子了，就没和你讲。房租什么的都好说，合同随时都可以签。”

坐在餐桌另一边的荀勖似乎有话要讲，却被和峤一个威胁的眼神堵了回去。

张华看了看和峤，又看了看荀勖。他想着早上那簇让他心神不宁的小火苗，缓慢地对着和峤点了点头。

和峤一拍手：“那就这样愉快地决定了！”

 

***

后来的日子果然如张华所期待的一般，平静又充满趣味。只是自打开学后，和峤就神出鬼没了起来，经常不在家里待着，偶尔回来一两次也带着满脸的风尘与疲惫。他不说清楚，张华也不好问；于是家里一般只有张华和荀勖两个人在。然而多数时间，荀勖都在美院的画室里忙着画画和设计；张华则时不时地需要去学校上课，不上课的时候他则喜欢去图书馆，扫过一排排高耸的书架，找寻着古老的孤本或是最前沿的学术著作，如饥似渴地阅读着。

张华记忆力好，又爱好写作与分享，于是他索性开了个公众号，专门用于记录这一年在巴黎的学习生活与读书心得等。直到十月份的某一天，荀勖突然在饭桌上冷不丁地来了一句：“有人分享了你的公众号文章到我的朋友圈。”

张华一愣，忽然感觉很高兴。他故作平静地问道：“那，公曾你看过了吗？”

荀勖淡淡地回答道：“看了。”他给自己夹了一筷子鱼肉，一边挑着刺，一边补了一句：“写得不错。文字很漂亮，内容很法国。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

自打自己的公众号暴露之后，张华就很小心地不再在文字中过多涉及公寓生活的事情了——虽然他总是忍不住想在文章中表露出自己对荀勖有着那么一星半点的欣赏与敬慕。在他“好友圈可见”分组的微博里面，他数次写到荀勖的画，写到偶尔从花园里传来的小提琴声，写到自己的厨艺因对方对食物的挑剔而突飞猛进。他甚至还给荀勖挂在个人网站上的原创曲填了几首词。

互fo的好友里有人开他的玩笑：“怎么觉得你像是恋爱了。”

张华没有承认，也没有否认。他不知道荀勖是否察觉到了自己这种微妙的心情——似乎有，又似乎没有。敏锐如他张茂先，也未能从那双向来清冷的眼睛里探测到因他而起的哪怕一丝波动。在他看来，那双眼睛总是如此平静，就像那来自高耸的阿尔卑斯山脉的、安纳西湖的湖水，天生一股寒凉。

 

***

等到十月末的Toussaint假期时，张华跟着INALCO的几位同学坐火车去南方的蔚蓝海岸玩了几天：阿维尼翁、尼斯、摩纳哥，都走了一遭。旅途很开心，也很劳累，于是他一回到家中便脱了外衣踢了鞋子，准备奔回房间补眠。

彼时大约是下午两点钟。在路过荀勖的卧室时，张华忽然听见了奇怪的声音，还有不止一人的说话声，听起来有些陌生。

他感到很诧异：这个时候荀勖一般是不在家里待着的，和峤更是早早就说了他假期不在巴黎。

……难道家中进了贼？

想到此节，他迅速地去厨房握了一口平底锅在右手，左手则从手机中调出了报警电话，随时准备拨通。

他蹑手蹑脚地接近荀勖的卧室门口，顺着门缝悄悄地观察着屋内的情况。这一看不要紧，看了之后只让他恨不得把这段记忆抹了。

在荀勖的双人床上，两个身影互相交///缠。

“嗯……唔！你轻点！”与平时相比，荀勖的声音多了一丝情///欲的味道。

一阵窸窸窣窣过后，传来了一个陌生的、低沉的、带着笑意的声音：“要我轻一点？公曾你确定？”

“呜……你进来，进来！”

“呵，这么热情……不作出回应可是不行呢。”

陌生的男人似乎很听话地迎合了这个要求。张华隐约看到他紧紧地压着身下的人，跟疯了似的、大开大合地挺着腰，把对方任何挣扎和拒绝的企图都用自己的腰肢和唇舌堵了回去。床垫与床板摩擦的嘎吱声，还有隐隐约约的水声，和着男人们粗重的喘息、忘情的呻///吟声，都一丝不落地传进了张华的耳朵里。

没吃过猪肉，也看过猪跑——在各种意义上都博学多才的纯良青年张茂先当然知道这俩人在做些什么。这一认知让他忽然意识到自己前两个月百般隐藏又百般珍惜的微妙心情再也没有存在的必要了。

良久，屋内的欢///爱似乎终于告一段落；门外的人则觉得自己的脚都快站麻了。于是他平静地拖着步子走到厨房，把平底锅挂回原处，然后再次穿好衣服鞋子，夺门而出。

 

***

张华不知道自己现在可以去哪里。

去学校？学校放假，校园关了。

去图书馆？图书馆似乎也在放假。然而就算图书馆开着，他现在也是什么书都看不进去。

这时，他忽然想起INALCO的同学曾经猛虎扑地式推荐他去看的博物馆。那个戴着金丝边眼镜的棕发女子用不太熟练的中文对他说道：“毛（茂）线（先），有时间一定多去橘园美术馆坐一坐。印象派，Monet，非常好看！”

于是他搭上了地铁，在奥赛博物馆站下了车。在苏法利诺行人桥上，他微微驻足，手扶着桥栏杆看塞纳河水静静地在桥下流过。

阿波利奈尔有诗云：Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine / Et nos amours.

然而若未曾开始，又何来结束。

他摇摇头，穿过杜伊勒里花园，走到了橘园美术馆。午后三点半的美术馆里并没有太多人。他掏出学生证，拿了免费票走进美术馆，瞬间就被巨幅《睡莲》吸引了眼球。

荀勖的画多是肖像，是人；于是莫奈的《睡莲》给看惯了肖像画的张华带来了非同一般的崭新感。从前，他多少见过《睡莲》的复制品；可是身临其境观赏真品的感觉是不一样的——水中光影浮动、色彩变幻，这个瑰丽博大的艺术王国是如此的神秘、富有诗意，令人惊叹，流连忘返。

他站得有些累了，就在展厅中找了一个位置坐了下来。

这时，他听到身边传来了一个似曾相识的、清亮温柔的声音：“你好。又见面了。”

他猛地转过头去，惊讶地看见飞机上坐在他邻座的男人此时正坐在他的旁边注视着他，平静的目光中掠过一丝兴味。对方的手里拿了一本画册，看封皮的样子似乎有些磨损，显然不是在美术馆现买的。

与两月前相比，男人消瘦了一些，面色依旧苍白，然而依旧让人移不开眼睛。

张华一边感叹着这世界好小，一边客气地向男人伸出手：“您好。”

男人轻握了一下他的指尖，似是不经意般地说道：“你好，我姓卫。……不必称‘您’；我应该没有比你大上几岁。”

对方似乎很谨慎，只报了自己的姓氏。张华则思忖着自己姓名的重名率很高，报了全名也无所谓：“我叫张华。”

“张、华。”男人缓慢地重复着这两个字，像是在咀嚼着这个名字背后的含义一般。一阵沉默过后，他忽然说道：“我以为像你这个年纪的大学生会更喜欢去运动、泡吧，或者和女孩子约会，而不是像我一样坐在美术馆的长椅上盯着一幅画瞧上一整天。”

刚才还在讲自己没比我大几岁，然而现在这话说的……好像他已经很老了一样。张华暗忖道。

然而他见到对方似乎很想继续美术馆的话题，便说了个小小的谎：“并不尽然。感到心烦气闷的时候，我就会来这里看看《睡莲》。莫奈的画似乎有一种魔力，看久了整个人都会沉静下来。”

男人点了点头。“确实如此。我也很喜欢他的画。”

又是一时无话。张华自认为平时还算健谈，也善于主导话题，然而对上这位卫先生，却始终是问一句说一句，难免让他有些一拳打进棉花里的无力感。

他想起在飞机上的简短交流，便试探着问道：“我记得卫先生是来巴黎工作的……”

“是的，公司将我外派到这里出差到明年春天。”

“哇。那你会在巴黎待很久吗？”

“嗯，主要在巴黎，偶尔会去其他的城市。”

“说起巴黎……”

男人却突然打断了他的话。“我知道这附近有家不错的咖啡馆，那么等下我请你喝咖啡吧。我想，在博物馆里面最好保持安静，不要聊天为好。”

“……噢，好啊。”

 

傍晚六点，杜伊勒里花园附近某咖啡馆内。

微凉的晚风和细细的雨滴被窗子挡在了外面。屋内的空气温暖，仿佛有面包发酵的香味，不知名的爵士乐和着咖啡的味道，让人的心情不由得柔软了下来。

张华坐在角落的某张桌子旁，苦着一张脸往咖啡里一勺一勺地加着糖。他偷偷望向依旧点了无糖咖啡的卫先生，心中油然而生一种敬佩。面容精致的白衣男子静静地坐在咖啡桌边，手指和着音乐的节奏在木桌板上轻轻地敲着，在咖啡馆温柔的气氛中，依旧好看得如同一幅画。

张华喝了一口加了数勺糖的咖啡，终于觉得从下午到现在的漂浮感渐渐消失殆尽了。发觉自己似乎再一次被对方的颜值所迷惑，他咳了一声，开始努力地继续在美术馆里的话题：“卫先生你……好像很了解巴黎的样子。”

男人放下了手里的咖啡杯。“算不上了解，只是做足了功课而已。毕竟我要在这里待上好几个月。”

一说到巴黎的事情，男人的话终于多了起来。张华一边听对方慢慢讲，一边默默地在心里记着对方特别提到的一些资讯，暗暗感叹着自己的攻略果然还是做得不够认真。

当他沉浸在这种安静听人讲话的气氛中时，对方用一句话做了收尾：“巴黎是个美好的城市。我想有时间就多走一走看一看，总要对得住这张签证。……我想你也是一样，对不对？”

张华如梦初醒。“嗯，当然！”见到对方的样子似乎有些疲乏，他急忙转了话题：“话说刚才我注意到你带了莫奈的画册过来。我可以看一看吗？”

“……可以。”男人稍犹豫了一下，从包里掏出那本画册递了过来。

张华小心地翻着画册，却在其中发现了一张有点发黄了的头像速写。他仔细地辨认了一番，发现画中的人正是坐在他对面的这位卫先生，只是面容更年轻些，也更富有年轻人的朝气。

画上并没有作者的落款。日期似乎是三年前？话说这个字迹有点熟悉……？

正当张华凑近了看那幅速写的时候，他听到对面的人咳了一声。

他抬起头，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，还回了画册。“对不起，嗯……我看完了。谢谢。”

“无妨。”男人平静地说道。

“那幅画……”

“是我。男人见张华依旧一脸尴尬，忽然笑了笑：“那还是三年前，一个……故人给我画的。我临时去他所在的画室客串了一段时间的模特，于是他就送了我这幅速写作为纪念。”

张华很强烈地感到这个“故人”就是从前他在飞机上提到的、要来巴黎见的“朋友”。出于一种微妙的好奇心，他忍不住问了出来：“那么，这位故人……”

“有人告诉我，他在巴黎。我还没有来得及去找他，但这一天大概不会太远了。”说着，男人端起杯子，喝掉了最后一口咖啡。“时间不早了，我们该回家了。”

 

***

两人在地铁站告别。

临转身的时候，男人突然对张华说道：“我想，我们还会再见面的。”

“嗯……”张华犹豫了片刻，迅速地从记事本上撕了一张纸条，写了自己的电话号码递到对方手中。“下次再来橘园，可以打电话叫上我一起。我很想再听你讲一讲莫奈，讲一讲巴黎，讲一讲……属于你的故事。”

说着，他扣上帽子三步两步地奔进了地铁口，对着男人挥了挥手。

 

张华不知道的是，在卫先生的眼中，这是一幅怎样的光景：长相可爱个性谦逊的男孩子带着几分期待和害羞，远远地向他挥手告别。

他的双眼亮得像是夜空中的星。

 

（未完待续）

————————————

* 节选自Une épigramme amoureuse inspirée de Platon, Marguerite Yourcenar, Les Charités d’Alcippe, Liège, La Flûte enchantée, 1956, 37 p. Poèmes rédigés entre 1919 et 1955.


End file.
